


How Long Can You Hold Your Breath?

by mourntheantagonist



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (kind of), Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breathplay, Kissing, M/M, Pool Sex, Skinny Dipping, Trauma, Underwater Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29341014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mourntheantagonist/pseuds/mourntheantagonist
Summary: It didn’t matter what position they were in, it was always there in his view. Turning his head to the right when he was underneath, to the left when he was on top, it was right fucking there. Ten feet back and fifteen feet below held a deep hole in the ground filled to the brim with chlorinated water.Harringrove Week of Love Day 1: Pool Sex
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	How Long Can You Hold Your Breath?

It didn’t matter what position they were in, it was always there in his view. Turning his head to the right when he was underneath, to the left when he was on top, it was right fucking there. Ten feet back and fifteen feet below held a deep hole in the ground filled to the brim with chlorinated water. 

A smell that made him sick to his stomach each time he walked by. Not because of the toxic fumes but because of the bad memories attached to it. The picture taken off of Jonathan’s camera of Barb sitting on the diving board that remains, while she does not, is permanently etched into his mind. Her last moments spent not only alive but in the dimension that they call their own. Lost to the upside down with her true legacy buried deep in the government’s top secret files and all that’s left of her name is a fabricated lie to ease the simple minded and allow them to continue to live in a town that has monsters that kidnap and possess children for no reason other than sport.

No matter how many times he drained and refilled that fucking pool, it never felt the same again.

Guilt and fear combining together to make the pool essentially useless. He could hardly dip his toe in the water without fear that something would emerge from the drain and pull him down into the water. Lost to the world the same way Barb had been. 

Sometimes he’d sit on the edge of the same damn diving board to feel what it was like for her. Let himself fall into the water fully clothed, closing his eyes and letting the liquid consume him until the panic set in and he was pulled back to reality. Swimming to the surface, crawling out onto the deck, and just lying there underneath the heat of the sun while his clothes dried and he caught his breath.

He knew the words in his head weren’t true. Knew the words Nancy drunkenly spat out weren’t true. At least the ones where she said “we killed Barb.”

He didn’t kill Barb.

But he didn’t do anything much to stop it either, did he?

So he let the thought linger in his head.

Maybe he  _ deserved _ the same fate as Barb. 

So he avoided the pool like the plague, fearing that one day he may not come back to the surface.

But it didn’t matter what he was doing, the thought was always there. The fear was  _ always _ there. Didn’t matter if he was balls deep in Billy fucking Hargrove, his head would never fail to make that ninety degree turn and Billy would have to grab his attention by moaning his name or one time just yelling it because Steve would turn away and his movements would become mechanical and fifty percent of the time it would just ruin the moment for the both of them. 

Billy knew what it was about, Steve had told him the stories, at least the ones that were already public knowledge. He knew enough to know that it was the pool that was the root cause for the dissociation.

And they tried closing the curtains. Something they likely should have been doing in the first place as it wouldn’t be the first time someone was lurking through the woods with a camera and a strange desire to photograph people through their windows. But even with the drapes drawn, he could still hear it. Hear the water moving slightly, and the drains flowing. In fact, there wasn’t a single part of his entire damn house that you  _ couldn’t  _ hear the ambiance of the pool water. 

So that left them two options. Fucking in the cramped Camaro or Beemer parked out at the quarry in the dead of night where monsters were known to lurk, or continue with this charade where they both pretended like it was working.

But Billy was, rightfully so, getting tired of snapping his fingers in Steve’s face to get him to come back to the present.

Steve always said it was because of the memories.

“I have nothing but bad memories about it.”

So eventually, out of a need to help Steve into a life of just a little bit of normalcy, and perhaps a tinge of horniness, he approached him with an idea on his mind.

“What if we made some  _ good  _ memories.”

Steve is surprised he let himself agree. Surprised he let Billy take his hand and lead him out into the back. 

It was dusk and the sun was just beginning to set. The sky was littered with pinks and oranges and somehow that calmed his nerves ever so slightly. It was still warm out too. A comfortable seventy five degrees. Everything was perfect except for the one obvious thing that wasn’t.

He was already staring at it. 

But Billy quickly pulled his attention away by fishing his hand beneath the waistband of both his jeans and briefs. Cupping a hand around his soft dick nearly immediately feeling it start to chub up at the touch of Billy’s soft palms.

Billy slowly pulls both the jeans and briefs down in one motion. Crouching as he lowers them over his knees until they drop to the ground. Standing back up and holding Steve by his cheeks and kissing him all soft and slow, trying his best to just keep Steve here in the present. Separating only as the hem of Steve’s shirt is lifted to where it meets their chins. Pulling it over Steve’s head leaving him standing there completely naked, slightly shivering as the sudden change in temperature while Billy remains fully clothed. 

Undressing Billy? Now that’s something that can keep Steve’s focus.

He’s less slow with Billy than he was with him. Pulling his button up over his head rather than sparing the time to undo the only two he ever fastened. Pulls his jeans down the same way Billy did him, but instead staying crouched on the ground, moving a mouth to Billy’s inner thigh where he gently bit the tender skin.

“Stop.” Billy said, moving a hand to the back of Steve’s neck, gently tugging his hair upwards telling him to stand back up.

“What?” He asked.

“ _ In  _ the pool.”

“Billy I  _ can’t.” _ He’s looking away again.

Billy pulls him close to him by the grab of his forearms so that they’re chest to chest. Breath hot against his lips.

“Tell me what part scares you.”

Billy kisses the space behind Steve’s ear as he waits for an answer. Urging the response out of him with the movement of his lips against sensitive skin.

“I’m afraid I’ll be pulled under. That I won’t come back up. I don’t want my head going under.”

Billy nibbles on Steve’s earlobe. Pulls until it escapes between his teeth. Steve shudders. 

“Then we’ll just keep your head above water. Just let me treat you like royalty  _ King Steve.” _

“Would you stop it with that?”

“Never.”

To that Billy just let himself fall backwards into the pool. Splashing water up in the air, some of the droplets finding their way onto Steve’s body like a sprinkle or mist. Billy’s head went under and the way he resurfaced was like a goddamn mermaid. His neck craned backwards so all his hair would flow behind him. Drenched curls still visible despite being soaked. Hair darkened by the wetness but still the effects of the sunset’s shine reflected the golden blonde Steve was so used to seeing dry. 

Somehow he found himself looking directly at the pool, but completely entranced by something else. His naked boyfriend as he floated along the surface of the water with the front half of his body completely exposed in a show off fashion. 

“You gonna get in?” Billy asked, swimming up to the part of the deck where Steve was still standing in his own nude presence, crossing his arms over his chest like that did anything to protect him. Billy rested his shoulders on the side of the pool wall and looked up at him with his gorgeous eyes. Lashes wet with droplets that the light in the sky reflected so perfectly. Like expensive jewels on his eyes. A playfully pleading look, one that Steve always found difficulty in refusing.

Steve hesitantly climbed down into the water in the four foot end by the ladder. Slowly but surely increasing in depth as his feet hit first, causing him to shiver for more reasons than one. Billy’s hands found their way to resting on his back, not so much to catch him if he were to fall backwards, but to remind him he was right there. 

By the time his foot finally reached the pool floor, the waterline sat halfway up his torso. The water was cold, but not too cold. Something given a couple of minutes he would easily get used to. He pressed his back to the side of the pool wall, feeling the warmth of the water heater pressing up against the back of his leg warming him up and sending another shiver up and down his spine. 

“You good?” Billy asks, his chest now brought all the way to Steve’s. The combined warmth of his body and the heater alongside the coldness of the pool water is an odd but pleasant sensation. 

Steve nods his head and brings his arms around Billy to cup his ass. Staring intently at Billy and almost forgetting where he is.

Almost.

He guesses this is exposure therapy. Associate good feelings with the bad ones. It was worth a shot.

“So what does  _ King Steve  _ want to do?”

He gets a weird feeling in his stomach when the question falls. The idea rattling in his head like a maraca since Billy splashed into the pool.

“How long can you hold your breath?”

Billy gets a way too wide smile on his face and instantly moves in to put his mouth on Steve’s. Hand finding its way to the nape of his neck angling him downward in a desperate interlocking of lips. Separating after a few short moments and kissing the corner of his mouth, the line of his jaw, the crook of his neck. Pausing there to apply suction that has Steve’s head tossing backwards and his hand gripping the edge of the pool.

Billy releases himself from the space above Steve collar bone and follows it up by tracing a wet tongue halfway down the length of his chest before pausing, taking a deep breath, and going down further until his head is fully submerged. His hair flowing up behind him and even with the distortion of the water Steve can see Billy perfectly clear.

Billy bites at the skin of Steve’s hip bone causing Steve to slightly jerk and his now completely hard dick twitch from the sensation.

Steve expects Billy to resurface, to take another deep breath before going in, but he doesn’t. Instead he takes the head of Steve’s cock in his mouth without an extra breath, running still off of the single one he took and had already been holding for at least twenty seconds. A cascade of bubbles from his nose find their way to the surface.

Steve convulses around the warmth of Billy's mouth paired with the lower temperatures that surround him. A quick change from cold to hot sent him reeling. Head tossed back once more as Billy begins swirling his tongue around the tip of his dick, likely tasting the effects of pre on his tongue coupled with the taste of chlorine. He’s down under the water for long enough that Steve’s already gripping the edges of the pool with so much strength he may have permanent indentations in the palm of his hands. 

So he grabs something softer. Fishes a hand downward and latches onto a clump of Billy’s wet curls. Fisting them close to the scalp. 

Billy finally comes up for a breath once Steve has already begun to feel a release around the corner. Billy’s hand slowly jerking him while he resurfaces and takes another deep breath. Steve forces him into another kiss before he lets him go back under. 

This time Billy’s going deeper. Much much deeper and Steve has to kick the urge to buck his hips and instantly come down his throat. Instead pulling tighter at his hair. Not in an away motion that would have Billy stop, but in a tightening of the fist that told Billy to  _ keep doing what you’re fucking doing  _ because he wouldn’t hear him otherwise. 

Billy has one hand roughly pressing a thumb into Steve’s pelvic bone while his other finds his own cock as he begins to stroke himself. Moaning underwater around Steve’s cock that pushes Steve to the brink. To the edge.

He tugs on Billy's hair to let him know he’s there. That he’s close and he surges down the length of Steve’s cock until Steve can feel he’s hitting the back of his throat. Steve’s hips buck forward and in one single motion he is coming directly down. Hand gripping Billy’s hair tighter and tighter throughout the orgasm until he eventually lets go and his legs nearly give out on him. Steve’s hands go back to supporting himself on the wall where he attempts to catch his breath, and Billy only follows up with him shortly after. Also out of breath but likely for a different reason.

Billy is still quietly jerking himself when he resurfaces and let his chest fall into Steve’s. Chin resting on his shoulder and dick finding it’s way inbetween Steve’s legs.

He wraps his own hand around Billy and finishes for him. Billy’s fingernails dig into Steve’s shoulders and it doesn’t take much longer before Billy is having an orgasm of his own beneath the water. A stream of come finding the way from the tip of his dick, slowly floating up to the water’s surface. Billy’s chest is heaving against Steve’s while he holds on tight. Letting his feet come out from under him and allowing Steve to be his only support. 

“How the fuck did you hold your breath that long?” Steve asks, still breathing heavily.

“I’m a surfer. Also, it wasn’t  _ that  _ long.”

Steve just pushes him back and has him going back under the water. Billy resurfacing with a laugh and another kiss to Steve’s lips.

A good memory finally associated with the damn pool outside. Maybe it wasn’t so bad after all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr; [mourntheantagonist](https://mourntheantagonist)


End file.
